


Little Game

by sappho3010



Series: Version of Me [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Costume Day (Andi Mack), Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, F/M, Gay T. J. Kippen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Kira tries to get in between Cyrus and TJ in order to start a relationship with TJ and hopefully cover up secrets of her own in the process.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen/Kira
Series: Version of Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the previous work in the series, then please read that one first!

Kira was able to catch TJ right before he left. Perfect timing. She approached him at the park bench he was sitting on. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” she said. 

TJ shrugged. 

“I’m not hiding,” he replied. “Sup?” 

He gave her a slight nod. 

She sat down on the bench next to him. She rested her arm on the back of it, leaning forward eagerly. 

“I️ have a great idea for costume day. Basketball related, but it needs two people. Super simple. You in?” She asked. 

“Already have a costume,” TJ replied simply. 

Kira was disappointed to hear this. 

“Oh,” she responded, brows drawing inward as she nodded. “What is it?” 

Kira noticed how TJ appeared excited as soon as she’d asked the question. 

“Well, Cyrus and I️ are doing somersault. It’s an inside joke,” he beamed. 

Cyrus. Of course it was with Cyrus. 

“Oh. Everybody loves an inside joke…they don’t understand,” Kira replied sarcastically. 

Still, this didn’t quite seem to convince TJ like she’d hoped. 

“My costume idea is really cool,” she chimed in. 

TJ shook his head. 

“Nah, I’m set,” he said. 

She’d been hoping he’d just go along with it, but it was proving a bit more difficult than she’d thought. Still, she persisted. She knew exactly how to get in his head and she knew that that wouldn’t fail. 

“So you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me? Interesting…” she said. 

TJ shook his head, giving a look of confusion. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked. 

Was he really that oblivious? It honestly worked in Kira’s favor as she faked an air of innocence. 

“Oh, no, I️ don’t mean it like that. I️ actually think it’s pretty cool. You know, how you don’t care what anybody thinks about you,” she mused. 

She took a mental note of the way that TJ’s muscles tensed. He was catching on. 

“What do you mean? What would they think?” he asked, trying to make the questions seem casual, but Kira could tell that he was genuinely worried. 

Kira smirked and laughed a little. 

“Oh come on, you know. Two guys…I️ mean you guys just seem pretty..close, thats all. I️ don’t have a problem with it, but you know a lot of people do and I️ think it’s brave to face all the awful things people might say,” she explained. 

TJ grew even more tense, a discouraged look on his face. Kira saw this an opportunity to keep pressing. 

“Very progressive of you, don’t you think? Well, I’ll see you around. Text me?” she said. 

TJ looked at her and gave a half hearted smile, but how upset he was was evident. 

“Yeah, sure,” he replied, his voice small. 

She then got up, smiling. She blew a kiss at TJ before exiting, knowing that he’d agree to her idea sooner or later. 

— 

Kira was wrong. She thought she’d done such a good job, but TJ was sticking to his original plan with Cyrus. 

She figured this as she found herself scrolling through instagram late at night. That was until she got a text message. It was from TJ. 

It said: "U up?"

She didn’t reply right away, but a few minutes later texted back: “Yeah lol. Can’t sleep either?” 

“Haha yeah,” she received back almost immediately. 

She was about to send another text, but then she noticed that TJ was typing and decided to wait. 

“Also just FYI cyrus and I️ it’s not like that,” he said. 

This text made Kira roll her eyes. He honestly couldn’t’ve made it more obvious. Still, that didn’t matter. 

“Ok, cool. It’s whatever,” she replied, pretending to believe him. 

“So what was your costume idea anyway?” he asked. 

Kira smiled. Her plan had worked after all. 

“Ok so like we’d both wear t-shirts that say dribble on them,” Kira texted. 

“Oh like a double dribble haha,” TJ replied. 

“Exactly,” she replied. “U in?” 

“Sure.” 

— 

Kira saw TJ talking to Cyrus. She decided that it was as good a time as any to interrupt their tense conversation. 

“C’mon Kippen! Let’s see it!” Kira beamed enthusiastically. 

TJ sighed as the pair unzipped their hoodies at the same time to reveal the “Dribble” t-shirts. 

“Double dribble! Get it?” Kira asked. 

She was practically dangling TJ in front of Cyrus like a trophy, signifying that she’d won. 

“No, actually,” Cyrus replied. 

Kira ignored the hurt look on Cyrus’s face before turning to TJ. 

“C’mon, let’s show this to the guys on your team,” she suggested. She knew that TJ would probably want to prove something to them more than anyone else anyway. 

“Sorry, last minute decision, I️ shoulda called,” TJ said to Cyrus. “I’m sorry.” 

And that was when Kira saw it fit to drag him away from Cyrus.


End file.
